1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for forming an organic semiconductor film, an organic semiconductor element, and a method for manufacturing the organic semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic transistor having an organic semiconductor film (organic semiconductor layer) is used in a field effect transistor (FET) used in a liquid crystal display or an organic EL display, a Radio Frequency Identifier (RFID, RF tag), and the like, because the use of the organic transistor makes it possible to achieve lightening of weight and cost reduction and to achieve flexibilization.
Various methods have been suggested as methods for preparing an organic semiconductor film. For example, as compositions for forming an organic semiconductor film, the compositions described in JP2007-519227A and JP2013-516054A are known.